1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to furniture, and more specifically relates to modular furniture that is assembled without fasteners or other hardware.
2. Background Art
Various different types of modular furniture have been around for decades. Modular furniture allows the furniture to be shipped in relatively flat boxes, and is typically assembled by the purchaser. Different types of modular furniture include a variety of different systems that use a variety of different fasteners and other hardware to interconnect pieces of the modular furniture. For example, in well-known modular office furniture made of particle board covered by laminate, metal circular pieces are placed within cylindrical recesses in one piece, a metal stud is screwed into a mating piece, the two pieces are brought in proximity to each other such that the metal stud is placed within the metal circular piece, and the metal circular piece is then rotated to captivate the metal stud within the metal circular piece, effectively joining the two pieces together. Other types of modular furniture, such as bookshelves, may be assembled without fasteners by simply sliding the slots of mating pieces together. While this may be an acceptable design for some static pieces such as bookshelves that do not move, this design would be unsuitable for many furniture pieces that are moved during everyday use, such as tables or chairs, due to the risk of the pieces sliding apart during normal use.